


Hide and Seek

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: In which Patton and Roman play a game of hide and seek





	Hide and Seek

The scent of the freshly cut grass filled Roman’s nose. He looked around for any crunchy leaves but found, to his disappointment, that they were all soggy from the night rain. He looked up into the trees and stood in place as he let the sun rays that slowly trickled through the leaves gently brush onto his face. His skin practically absorbed the warmth from the rays and he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Roman?” he heard Patton call out. Roman snapped out of it and looked around. He noticed a blur of blue flicker behind a nearby tree. He slowly made his way over to the tree and jumped behind it.

 

“Boo! I found-” He stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Patton was not, in fact, behind the tree. “Damn.” He looked around and waited.

 

_ Come on…you may be a great hider but I’m a great seeker… _

 

He suddenly heard the sound of Patton’s soft footsteps nearby. He tried to quietly follow them but he ended up landing on a particularly slippery leaf and slid forward. He caught himself on a nearby tree. Patton’s giggle filled his ears.

 

“You okay?” he asked him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Pat.” He stood up and walked towards Patton’s giggle. He jumped out again and frowned when Patton was not there, either. He stood and listened once more.

 

“I’m over here, Roman!” Patton called. Roman followed his voice and was surprised to land on a path.

 

“What the-? How long has this path been in our backyard?”

 

“Backyard?” Patton giggled. Roman followed in pursuit of his voice.

 

Roman noticed that the brick path was neatly laid out. The bricks were different colors, too. Some were purple, some were a light blue and some were a dark blue or maybe even indigo (Roman couldn’t really tell). He smiled as he remembered Logan and Virgil.

 

Logan had been the first. Roman couldn’t tell you what had attracted him to Logan but he had a feeling it had something to do with the glasses. Or his inability to leave his glasses alone for even one second. Or maybe the way he furrowed his brows when he didn’t understand a word Roman or Virgil had said to him. Roman wasn’t sure. But one way or another, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Logan.

 

Virgil had been the second. Roman hadn’t liked him at first, nearly hated him in fact. Then at some point, Roman started noticing Virgil’s smirk whenever he held a secret from him and the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about the Nightmare Before Christmas and the way he fidgeted and grew quiet when he got extremely nervous. Then somehow he realized he didn’t mind when Virgil teased him so long as it meant that he could catch a glimpse of his smile and he took it upon himself to comfort Virgil whenever he got nervous. And then it hit him - he had fallen in love with Virgil. He had hated himself for it at first. How could he possibly love Virgil if he was so in love with Logan?! He didn’t know and neither did Logan when Logan had pried him about it. Even so, Logan assured him he’d be willing to let Roman love Virgil if it made him feel better. It took Roman a while but eventually, he gave in and fell madly in love with Virgil.

 

Patton was his last. While he was working out being in love with Logan and Virgil, Patton had waltzed in and taken his heart without so much as a hello. He remembers it so well, too. All Patton had to do was flash a warm smile and giggle and Roman was head over heels. He grew angrier with himself over his confliction. How could he be in love with all three at the same time?! But then he reminded himself that if Logan was alright with him dating and loving Virgil then perhaps Virgil would be the same. Luckily for him, he was. So eventually, Roman found peace within himself and found comfort in loving all three of them.

 

And now here he was playing a game of hide and seek with Patton.

 

Roman reached the end of the path and was met with a hill. A large cherry blossom tree was perched at the peak of the hill. Roman smiled.

 

The four of them had a liking for cherry blossom trees. Logan appreciated it’s symbolism, Virgil felt at peace around them, Patton had loved the way the cherry blossoms looked and Roman had always admired the way the other three had lit up around the cherry blossom trees.

 

Roman heard Patton giggle once more. He smiled.

 

“You can’t hide from me now, Pat.” He made his way up to the tree and jumped behind it. His wide grin faded as he was met with the site of three familiar graves.

 

**_Logan Sanders, an intelligent inventor, and wonderful husband. “Non omnis moriar.” - Horace_ **

 

**_Virgil Sanders, always anxious but somehow manages to be the sanest person in this crazy asylum we call Earth. “My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side where we can gaze into the stars and sit together, now and forever.” - Nightmare Before Christmas_ **

 

**_Patton Sanders, a great cook, and a wonderful and cheerful husband. “Your eyes are like the stars…I love to gaze into them.” - Roman Sanders_ **

 

Tears welled in Roman’s eyes and he slowly collapsed in front of the graves.

 

“I found you.”


End file.
